Demon Sailor
by BlackDeath159
Summary: SMxYYH Molly is the Demon Sailor aka Sailor Earth. She's every demons worse nightmare. She's a powerful demon who hates her own kindand is disquised so well as a shool girl not even the Sailor Scouts can tell the difference. She is needed by two groupsTh


DP91: Holy kageebers! This is the third story I've started without finishing the others. Anyway, I thought I'd do a Yu Yu Hakisho/Sailor Moon crossover.

The summary- Molly is a demon. Demon assassin that is- and a dangerous one at that. She's Arina (Air-een-uh), the best demon assassin in all three worlds- the Ningenkai, the Rekai, and the Makai. Think about this. A demon who can change her appearance at will, can control all nature and earth, is disguised as a school girl so well not even Sailor Moon can tell the difference, and hates her fellow demons- every demons nightmare, right? That's what Yusuke thought when Koenma told him to convince the girl to become part of his team. But Molly is more than just that- she's Sailor Earth, and she wants to help Yusuke, but has her duties. Besides, would she be able to fit in with Kurama and Hiei? It appears so and the scouts decide to let her be a Rekai Tentai member, as long as the Rekai Tentai helps them when needed, of course.

DP91: So, what do you think?

Molly: A demon! What do you mean I'm a demon!

DP91: Just think of it this way- 1. You get cool powers. 2. You're also a sailor scout- even if you are the only Demon Scout. That just means you're more powerful than the others.

Molly: Are you sure?

DP91: Molly, I'm writing the story, of course I'm sure. In fact I'll make sure I'm sure by writing it in the story. The only scout that will be more powerful is Sailor Moon, and that's because she has to be. Is that okay?

Molly:grinning from ear to ear Yup.

DP91: Good, now, say the disclaimer.

Molly: Why should I?

DP91: Because I'm writing the story and if you don't I'll decrease your power so much a mouse could beat you single handed. Literally, with one hand.

Molly: Yipes! Okay, okay, SoulMaidensRock doesn't own Yu Yu Hakisho, or Sailor Moon. She only owns the fact that I'm a really powerful Demon Scout, or Demon Sailor, and am only second to Sailor Moon.

DP91: Good demon.

Molly sighed. 'Here we go again.' The Sailor Scouts were in yet another fight. She decided to transform. "Earth Demon Power!" Her demon aura appeared and rapped around her. The colors of her planet began to shin- brown, black, emerald green, and blue. Soon the transformation was complete and she struck her pose- a blood red rose in one hand and a pure black one in the other, arms crossed Egyptian style, one leg forward as though she was taking a step. Her hair was longer now, waist length. It had three spikes, down and only at her face, until it reached the bottom where it was jaggedly spiked- again the points faced down. It was no longer held by her bow. The tips of the spiky part of her hair were black, while the rest was brown. Her eyes were no longer blue, but brown. She was in her demon form. Her fuku was an array of colors. Her boots were black and so was her choker. Her bows were blue. Her skirt, glove band, and collar were emerald green. Her tiara gem was brown. The roses became a staff. The handle was green with a few leaves coming from it. At the top were three roses instead of two, a black one, a red one, and a white one. They represented light, dark, and blood, the elements of every life ever lived. A bangle tiger appeared out of no where behind her. "Hello, Yamato, ready for the fight?" The tiger chuffed (that's as far as a tiger can get to a purr) in response.

She hopped on the tiger's back and they took to the air- the faster to get to the fight. I believe I forgot to tell you about Yamato. He was like Luna or Artemis just bigger, and it hurt a lot more when he was being "playful." Well, not for Molly. He was very careful not to hurt her in any way. The symbol of earth was on his forehead. He was also a lot less annoying than the lunarian cats. He talked only when giving advice, or was joking with Molly. However, he never insulted, embarrassed, or disrespected Molly in any way, at least, not if he could help it. He could also fly unlike the other scout mascots. They landed in the bushes so that the other scouts would not see them.

"Get back, demon scum!" yelled Mars. It was evident she wasn't happy with the demon. He was short with black hair and a black tunic. His eyes bothered her though, they were crimson, the color of blood.

"Demon scum? I think not scout of Mars." His face was suddenly very angry. "**KEEP SUCH THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, HUMAN. I AM MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU THINK!**" Mars blinked. How did this demon know what she was thinking?

Earth suddenly realized what was going on. The scouts were fighting the Rekai Tentai. Not a good sign. She emerged from her hiding place. "Hey, scouts, need some help?"

"Who are you?" Barked Uranus. Earth bowed deeply.

"Sailor Earth at your service." Luna and Artemis gasped at the fact that she was the demon scout of earth. Earth moved in front of them and looked back at the scouts. "This is really all you have to do to get them to leave you alone." She turned back to the Rekai Tentai. "BAKA DEMONS LEAVE ALREADY!" she hollered this so loudly the actual demons in the group were forced to cover their ears.

"Damn, she's loud." Said Yusuke. Rubbing his throbbing ears. Earth blinked, confused. Uranus smirked at the failure.

"I thought you said they would leave," she said, happy that the girl had proven herself incorrect.

"That was what it was supposed to do, evidentially it didn't work. However, I have a back-up plan. Stand back." Earth raised her staff and allowed the energy to flow from her hands. She pointed the staff towards the Rekai Tentai. "EARTH HEART REVOLUTION!" What looked like a globe emerged from the roses. The 'globe' sped towards them, blasting them 50 yards back. Only Kurama was unaffected. He sighed. Then he pulled the hidden rose from his hair, using his spirit energy to turn it into a whip. He whipped it at her and she made a very bad mistake. She blocked with her staff.

"Now, this is a surprise. I didn't expect someone as powerful as you to give up their staff so easily." He yanked hard on the whip and her staff was pulled from her hands and she was left without a weapon. She pointed at him.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that. Yamato!" The large tiger leapt over her and landed on Kurama. She held her hand palm up as if she were waiting for something to land there. "Rose Staff!" Her staff reappeared in her hand. She planted it back on the ground in a vertical position. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei came back a bit battered (Yeah, Hiei too.)

"Look, we don't want to hurt you. Besides, Kuwabara refuses to fight a girl. In all actuality, we only need Earth. Our boss, Koenma- the Rekai prince- wants to meet you." Yusuke said. He was using a good vocabulary to get on her good side. Then Kuwabara butted in- for once no one complained, the only human in the group could save their lives. His flattery might work this time.

"Mighty Demon Sailor, please just come with us. You are in no trouble he just wishes to meet the mighty scout, who, when isn't transformed, becomes a most powerful and dangerous demon assassin."

"I'll come, but only because I'm interested in what binky-boy has to say. Let's go." And with that walked trough the newly opened portal to demon world.

DP91: So, what do you think? My computers a perfectionist and corrects what I spell incorrectly.

Molly: I liked it. It had the desired action and it got straight to the point.

DP91: I'm a slow writer but I want 5 reviews (flames or no I don't care) then I'll update.

R&R!

Vote for pairings:

Hiei x Scout

Kurama x Scout

Yusuke x Scout


End file.
